1. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention is related to a stabilizer for a spinal implant. Preferred embodiments of the current invention have a gap for creating a socket for receiving a lengthwise end of the spinal implant. In the practice of the current invention, the stabilizer's body is fastened to vertebra. The stabilizer's cover is attachable to the body and blocks egress of the spinal implant from the socket as well egress of the fasteners securing the stabilizer's body to vertebra. Preferred embodiments of stabilizers are manufactured in many geometric shapes and can be utilized with a plethora of spinal implants.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Any discussion of references cited in this Description of the Previous Art merely summarizes the disclosures of the cited references and Applicant makes no admission that any cited reference or portion thereof is relevant prior art. Applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy, relevancy and veracity of the cited references.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,740-Ray, et al. enables a V-thread fusion cage and method of fusing a bone joint. In part, Column 6 of Ray reads, “The fusion basket 10 of FIG. 1 was formed from a solid steel cylinder by drilling eight small, equally spaced holes 11 in the axial direction, each hole being centered on a circle concentric with the axis of the cylinder. Then a large hole was drilled centered on the axis and having a radius substantially identical to that of the aforementioned circle. A V-thread 12 was then machined in the external surface of the cylinder, thus opening through that surface a perforation 13 extending through the rounded valley 14 of the V-thread at each crossing of the valley and one of the small holes 11. A screw thread 15 was then machined in the internal surface of the fusion basket to threadably receive an end cap 16 that has apertures 18 similar to those of a salt shaker. Snap-on end caps would also be useful.”
Among other things, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,740 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,057-Rabbe, et al. enables an adjustable vertebral body replacement. In part, Column 6 of Rabbe reads, “In one important feature of the cylindrical body 21, the opposite ends of the cylindrical wall 25 are formed into external threads 32. In one specific embodiment, the threads 32 extend from each opposite end over most of the total length of the threaded cylindrical body 21 and are configured to engage the threaded endplates 22. Each endplate includes a flange 35, which preferably assumes a shape to cover a substantial load-bearing area of the endplates of the adjacent intact vertebral bodies. A cylinder 37 is integrally formed with flange 35 to extend toward the threaded cylindrical body 21 when the endplates 22 are placed within the excised vertebral space. The cylinder 37 of each endplate includes a number of threaded openings 39 adapted to receive a set screw 24 therein.”
Among other things, U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,057 does not appear to disclose a body distinct from a spinal cage where the body has a generally linear tunnel; first and second opposed ends; a gap in one of the opposed ends proximate the spinal cage such that a combination of the gap and the tunnel creates a socket securing the closest longitudinal end of the spinal cage; and an extension comprising a plurality of apertures extending beyond the body's end distal from the spinal cage; or a cover comprising an aperture aligning with one of the extension's apertures and attachable to the extension, where the attached cover blocks egress from a majority of the extension's apertures and blocks lateral egress of the spinal cage from the gap of the socket.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,432-Michelson enables a cap for use with artificial spinal fusion implant. In part, Column 8 of Michelson reads, “The open end 54 of the cylindrical implant 50 has an internal thread 51 for receiving a complementary cap 52 which has an external thread 58 for engaging the internal threads 51 of the cylindrical member 50. As shown in FIG. 5, cap 52 has an exposed exterior surface opposite an unexposed interior surface with a mid-longitudinal axis passing through the exterior and interior surface of the cap. A cross section of cap 52 along a plane parallel to the mid-longitudinal axis is at least in part convex along the exterior surface of cap 52. A second cross-section of cap 52 along a second plane parallel to the mid-longitudinal axis of cap 52 is curved along at least a portion of the exterior surface of cap 52 so that the curvature of the first and second cross-sections form a portion of a sphere. As shown in FIG. 4a, cap 52 has rounded edges in a plane transverse the mid-longitudinal axis of cap 52. The cap 52 has a hexagonal opening 59 for use with an alien wrench for tightening the cap.”
Among other things, U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,432 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer including a socket that is distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,547-Castro enables an apparatus for fusing adjacent bone structures. In part, Column 5 of Castro reads, “With reference to FIGS. 13-15, apparatus 10 may further include end caps 60 which are mounted to one or both of the exposed longitudinal ends (depending whether outer cage or inner cage is provided with an end face) of the inner and outer cages 12, 14. Each end cap 60 includes peripheral collar 62 and insertion portion 64 depending from the collar 62. Collar 62 defines an enlarged cross-section relative to the longitudinal ends of inner and outer cages 12, 14 to engage the respective ends of the cages 12, 14. Insertion portion 64 includes a plurality of arcuate internal springs 66 depending axially from the collar 62. Internal springs 66 are adapted to flex inwardly upon positioning of end cap 60 within the respective cage, but, return outwardly under the influence of their resilient characteristics, to engage the inner surfaces of the inner or outer cages 12, 14, thereby securing the end cap 60 to the respective cage 12, 14. Arcuate springs 66 may be connected to collar 62 by conventional means and are preferably fabricated from a resilient plastic or metallic material. End cap 60 further defines central opening 68. End cap 60 is shown circular in cross-section for use with a circular inner and outer cage 12, 14 although it is appreciated that end cap 60 may be elliptical if desired. A plurality of spaced individual cone-shaped spikes 70 extend from collar 62 for penetrating the vertebral end plates when the apparatus is positioned within the intervertebral space.”
Among other things, U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,547 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer including a socket that is distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,105-Jackson enables a threaded center line cage with winged end gap [cap] (sic). In part, Column 6 of Jackson reads, “Referring to FIGS. 1 and 13-16, the end cap 3 includes a center section 30 and wing sections 32 extending laterally of the center section 30 and curving in a posterior direction therefrom. The front of the end cap 3 is preferably sized, shaped and designed to follow the contour of the front or anterior edge of the vertebrae 6 and 7. The end cap 3 includes structure for securing it to the spacer member 2. The illustrated end cap 3 includes a pair of opposed resilient pawls 34 extending from a posterior surface 36 (FIG. 13) of the end cap 3 at the center section 30. The pawls 34 are positioned to engage recesses 38 (FIGS. 1 and 14) formed into the lateral surfaces 12 of the spacer member 2 by deforming as the end cap is slid over the anterior end of the spacer member (see FIG. 14) and then resiliently returning to a gripping shape (as seen in FIG. 15) to hold the end cap 3 on the spacer number 2. Alternatively, other structure or means for securing the end cap 3 to the spacer member 2 may be employed in the assembly 1.”
Among other things, U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,105 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer including a socket that is distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
6) US Pub. Patent Application 20030083746-Kuslich discloses a vertebral spacer for spinal stabilization. Paragraphs 63 and 64 of Kuslich read, “[0063] End caps 70 and 72 are comprised of an end cap body 74 and include an engagement surface 76. The engagement surface 76 may be defined by an engagement lip 78 such as is shown in FIG. 15 or alternatively as a pair of engagement members 80 and 82 which define a groove 84 such as is shown in FIGS. 10, 12 and 16. Other configurations of engagement surfaces may be utilized. [0064] As may be seen in FIG. 14, end caps 70 and 72 may be configured to have a variety of shapes to allow the second engagement surface 86 of the end cap to engage the surface 56 and 58 of a spinal body 52 and 54, regardless of the relative angle between the device 10 and spinal body 52 or 54. In addition, the end caps 70 and 72 may be provided in various sizes to allow a body 12 of a standard size and shape to be used in a wide variety of sizes of intervertebral spaces 60. In the various embodiments shown herein the end caps 70 and 72 may have a diameter equal to or larger than the diameter 100 (illustrated in FIG. 1) of the body 12.”
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20030083746 does not appear to disclose a body distinct from a spinal cage where the body has a generally linear tunnel; first and second opposed ends; a gap in one of the opposed ends proximate the spinal cage such that a combination of the gap and the tunnel creates a socket securing the closest longitudinal end of the spinal cage; and an extension comprising a plurality of apertures extending beyond the body's end distal from the spinal cage; or a cover comprising an aperture aligning with one of the extension's apertures and attachable to the extension, where the attached cover blocks egress from a majority of the extension's apertures and blocks lateral egress of the spinal cage from the gap of the socket.
7) US Pub. Patent Application 20040088054-Berry discloses a laterally expandable cage. Paragraph 22 of Berry reads, “[0022] A laterally expandable spinal implant 100 according to one embodiment of the present invention will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1-6. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the implant 100 includes a central member or cage 102, a pair of lateral members or wings 104 that are adapted to laterally extend from the cage 102, and an expansion mechanism 106 (or means) that is operable to extend the wings 104. In the illustrated embodiment, the expansion mechanism 106 includes a turnbuckle or threaded shaft 108 that connects the wings 104 together. In other embodiments, the expansion mechanism can include hydraulic pistons, mechanical linkages, and the like. The shaft 108 includes a gear 110 that is centrally located on the shaft 108 between opposing threaded portions 112 and 114. In one embodiment, threads 116 on the threaded portions 112 and 114 are oppositely threaded (i.e., one is a left handed thread and the other is a right handed thread.) In one form of the present invention, the threads 116 of the threaded portions 112 and 114 have an equal pitch such that the wings 104 are able to extend from the central member 102 at the same rate. This ensures that the implant 100 has a symmetrical configuration, which in turn aids in centering the implant 100 over the vertebrae. The threaded portions 112 and 114 threadedly engage threaded openings 118 that are defined in each of the wings 104. In another embodiment, only one end of the shaft 108 is threaded, while the other end of the shaft 108 is unthreaded. With this embodiment, the wings 104 are still extended by rotating the shaft 108.”
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20040088054 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer including a socket that is distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
8) US Pub. Patent Application 20040122518-Rhoda discloses an intervertebral implant. Paragraph 105 of Rhoda reads, “[0105] As shown in FIGS. 17-20, upper endcap 402 also includes two elongated bores 410 which can be filled with bone growth inducing substances to allow bony ingrowth and to further assist in the fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. Upper endcap 402 further includes a central bore 411 for receiving a fastening member, such as a screw. In addition, upper endcap 402, on its upper surface 405, has sections or areas having teeth 412 or similar gripping means to facilitate engagement of implant 400 with the end plates of the adjacent vertebra, and has sections or areas 414, 416 which are substantially smooth and devoid of any protrusions. Although in FIG. 17 sections 414, 416 are shown as extending along the entire length of upper endcap 402, from perimeter edge to perimeter edge, sections 414, 416 may extend only partially along the length of upper endcap 402. Sections 414, 416 are provided to assist the surgeon in anterior or lateral implantation of the implant as was discussed above with respect to sections 22, 24. As can be seen in FIGS. 18 and 21, upper endcap 402 has a generally rectangular protrusion 418 configured and dimensioned to interface and mate with a recess portion of the implant body or with the lower endcap. While protrusion 418 has been shown and described as generally rectangular, it can be appreciated that protrusion 418 can be any shape desired. A lower surface 407 surrounds the protrusion 418. Lower surface 407 is illustrated as surrounding and encircling completely protrusion 418, but it can be appreciated that lower surface 407 may only partially surround protrusion 418.”
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20040122518 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer including a socket that is distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
9) US Pub. Patent Application 20040225360-Malone discloses devices and methods for facilitating controlled bone growth or repair. Paragraph 72, in part, of Malone reads, “Ends 24, 26 of the cage body 22 are provided with a non-perforated closure. In the illustrated embodiment, the anterior end 26 is closed by an integral non-perforated end wall 46, while there is provided a removable end cap 48 securable, by threaded attachment, friction fit or otherwise, to the posterior end 24 of the cage body 22. The end cap 48 may be provided with a recess 50 for receiving an insertion tool, for example if the end cap is made to threadably connect to the cage body, and there is preferably provided on the top of the end cap 48 a line score 52 for aiding proper orientation of the device in the vertebral interspace.”
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20040225360 does not appear to disclose a body distinct from a spinal cage where the body has a generally linear tunnel; first and second opposed ends; a gap in one of the opposed ends proximate the spinal cage such that a combination of the gap and the tunnel creates a socket securing the closest longitudinal end of the spinal cage; and an extension comprising a plurality of apertures extending beyond the body's end distal from the spinal cage; or a cover comprising an aperture aligning with one of the extension's apertures and attachable to the extension, where the attached cover blocks egress from a majority of the extension's apertures and blocks lateral egress of the spinal cage from the gap of the socket.
10) US Pub. Patent Application 20080058939-Hughes, et al. discloses a revision spacer. Paragraph 20 of Hughes reads, “The upper endplate module 32 includes an outer surface 38 and an inner surface 40 with passages 42 extending through the module 32 including through the outer and inner surfaces 38, 40. A keel 44 extends from the outer surface 38 and is adapted to engage the vertebral body 12 when the device 30 is inserted into the disc space 20. The upper endplate module 32 may further include access ports 45 to permit manipulation of the endplate module with an insertion or extraction tool. The ports 45 may also allow for eventual bone ingrowth. The upper endplate module 32 may also include one or more radiolucent markers 47 for monitoring the position of the device 30 during and after implantation using fluoroscopy.
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20080058939 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer including a socket that is distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
11) US Pub. Patent Application 20090138083-Biyani discloses a variable height vertebral body replacement implant. Paragraph 29 of Biyani reads, “Depending upon the anatomy of the patient, it maybe desirable to also provide a wedge-shaped end cap 124 on one or both of the end rings 115, 119. The respective end caps 124 each has a distal end surface 125 disposed at an angle A (see FIG. 8) in the range of 2° to 10° with respect to a plane P perpendicular to the axis X centered between the joined insertion rod sections 117 and hollow members 120. The end caps 124 can be fastened to the respective end rings 115, 119 by any desired fastening means. Each of the end caps 124 has a plurality of serrations or projections 128 extending from its distal end surface 125.”
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20090138083 does not appear to disclose does not appear to disclose a body distinct from a spinal cage where the body has a generally linear tunnel; first and second opposed ends; a gap in one of the opposed ends proximate the spinal cage such that a combination of the gap and the tunnel creates a socket securing the closest longitudinal end of the spinal cage; and an extension comprising a plurality of apertures extending beyond the body's end distal from the spinal cage; or a cover comprising an aperture aligning with one of the extension's apertures and attachable to the extension, where the attached cover blocks egress from a majority of the extension's apertures and blocks lateral egress of the spinal cage from the gap of the socket.
12) US Pub. Patent Application 20090187245-Steiner, et al. discloses an interbody fusion hybrid graft. Paragraph 35 of Steiner reads, “The composite cortical bone block body or intervertebral spacer 10 is preferably constructed with a first end cap member 12 constructed of cortical bone taken from donors cut into a ring shape. The cap member body 13 has an interior circular through going bore 14 formed or cut therein, and defines a flat planar bottom surface 16 which is provided with a dovetail shaped projection 18 which extends outward from the planar bottom surface 16. The cap body is tapered with the rear end 17 being of a greater height than the front end 19. The outer or top surface 20 which is tapered has a plurality of teeth 22 formed or cut into the exterior surface to provide a gripping surface on the adjacent vertebrae. The taper runs between 5° to 10° and the height of the upper cap member runs between 3-4 mm. The side wall of the ring body is formed with a channel or groove 24. The cortical cap members 12 and 112 have superior wall strength for support between load bearing body structures such as vertebrae. While it is noted that the bottom wall surfaces and are planar, these surfaces can be provided with any kind of complementary construction.”
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20090187245 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer including a socket that is distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
13) U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,537-Refai, et al. enables a vertebral body replacement device and method for use to maintain a space between two vertebral bodies within a spine. In part, Column 4 of Refai reads, “Generally stated, disclosed herein is a vertebral body replacement device or vertebral spacer that typically includes a body member, a central rod member, a support ring, two end members and at least one footplate member . . . . As depicted in FIG. 1, the general arrangement of a vertebral body replacement device 10, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, includes a body member 30, at least two end members 20, a central rod member 40 and a support ring 50 . . . . With reference to FIG. 1, vertebral body replacement device 10 includes body member 30, at least two end members 20 positioned superior and inferior relative to body member 30, a central rod member 40 for placement within body member 30 and support ring 50 that is configured to contact and secure central rod member 40 within body member 30. Exhibited in FIG. 1, body member 30 also includes an inner wall 31 and an outer wall 32, at least one hole 38 extending from outer wall 32 through inner wall 31. Further, body member 30 has at least one anti-rotational rib 35 disposed on and extending for substantially the entire length of outer wall 32. At least one rib 35 is oriented in a superior to inferior direction relative to body member 30 and substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis 72 of body member 30. At least one hole 38 is used for the placement of bone graft or other biocompatible material that will facilitate bone fusion to occur in vivo following implantation of the device.”
Among other things, U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,537 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant. Further, Refai does not appear to disclose a body distinct from a spinal cage where the body has a generally linear tunnel; first and second opposed ends; a gap in one of the opposed ends proximate the spinal cage such that a combination of the gap and the tunnel creates a socket securing the closest longitudinal end of the spinal cage; and an extension comprising a plurality of apertures extending beyond the body's end distal from the spinal cage; or a cover comprising an aperture aligning with one of the extension's apertures and attachable to the extension, where the attached cover blocks egress from a majority of the extension's apertures and blocks lateral egress of the spinal cage from the gap of the socket.
14) US Published Patent Application 20030195632-Foley, et al. discloses a spinal implant with attached ligament. Paragraph 21 of Foley reads, [0021] Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown an implant according to one embodiment of the present invention. Although the rigid implants according to the present invention may have many uses, such as interbody fusion devices or vertebral replacement bodies, the embodiment shown in FIG. 1 is particularly adapted for promoting interbody fusion in the spine. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a spinal implant 10 having a rigid body portion 12 that extends between a leading end 30 and a trailing end 32, and has a height H adapted for insertion into the disc space between adjacent vertebrae. Body portion 12 can be made from any biocompatible material known to those skilled in the art. Some examples include titanium, composite materials, including carbon composites, surgical stainless steel, to name a few, so long as the material provides body portion 12 sufficient structural integrity to support the spinal column load at the disc space where it is inserted. In one specific application, body portion 12 is a fusion device that provides for fusion between the adjacent vertebrae.”
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20030195632 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.
15) US Published Patent Application 20050256582-Ferree discloses spinal implants, including devices that reduce pressure on the annulus fibrosis. Paragraph 231 of Ferree reads, “FIG. 1A is a lateral view of a “curtain” annulus augmentation device similar to the annulus augmentation devices taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,990, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. Areas 102, 104 of the drawing represent spikes composed of titanium or other suitably rigid biocompatible material(s). The spikes slide into slots that are machined into the vertebrae. The section 110 of the device represents a dam, preferably constructed of a flexible, braided or mesh material such as nylon or Dacron. FIG. 1B is an anterior view of the embodiment of the invention drawn in FIG. 1A.”
Among other things, US Published Patent Application 20050256582 does not appear to disclose a stabilizer distinct from the spinal implant for stabilizing a spinal implant.